Broken Fairytale
by Dramione Forever
Summary: He stared hard at the wall, refusing to look at her.  His eyes were as hard as stone and his body was completely rigid. Lysander tightened his fists at his side, rage consuming him for that one moment. Written for renzhie on the next gen forum.


**Broken Fairytale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

He stared hard at the wall, refusing to look at her. His eyes were as hard as stone and his body was completely rigid. Lysander tightened his fists at his side, rage consuming him for that one moment. She stared at him with tears, shining in her eyes; she tried but failed to stop them from falling down her cheeks.

"Lysander," she said softly. He didn't reply and a silence fell between them.

She closed the gap between them in two strides, she reached for him but he pulled away from her and she instantly flinched at his reaction.

"How many times do I need to tell you that nothing happened?" she asked, pleading with him. He turned and looked at her; she immediately saw the hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. Lysander remained silent.

"Me and Lorcan are just friends, nothing more," she explained trying desperately to make him believe her. He didn't believe her she could tell by the look in his eyes.

Dominique could tell that she was fighting a losing battle; she knew that she had lost him a long time ago if she was entirely truthful with herself. The more she and Lorcan spent time together and hung out, the more suspicious Lysander grew of their friendship and he got so jealous that he was convinced that something was going on between them. Even though both of them had venomously denied his claims, he didn't believe them.

She wiped the tears off her face and stared at him intensely.

"I love you," she said fiercely.

"I love you so much, it hurts Lysander. I love you not Lorcan he means nothing to me compared to you," she protested. She saw him flinch slightly at her words.

Dominique looked down at the ground at her feet as silence fell once more between them.

Suddenly she looked back up at him and held his gaze firmly; she licked her lips before speaking again.

"Is it still not enough?" she asked him, fearing his answer.

"Is it not enough to possibly save us?" she pleaded with him trying desperately even now to hold onto him.

He immediately shook his head and sighed, finally showing his emotions to her for the first time, letting his walls come down a little.

"I am sorry Dominique. I don't think anything could save us now." he replied.

"It is just simply too late," he stated.

She simply nodded in response, it would take a while for her to fully accept this but she knew that even though it almost killed her right now to let him go, that in the long run it was probably for the best for both of them but that didn't stop the heartbreak that she felt in this moment. She had been chasing shadows and faded memories, trying to get back what they had once had. In the end it was hopeless, nothing but a useless fantasy.

Dominique had dreamed that they would be together forever but then her dream had come crashing down around her. At first he had started to distance himself from her then he simply began to shut her out completely. She had fought her hardest to hold onto him and did everything she could think of, even cutting all contact with Lorcan and barely acknowledging him when she saw him in a vain attempt to mend things between them.

She had tried her best and now she knew that her best simply wasn't good enough. That it would never had been good enough. The battle was lost before she had even begun fighting. The simple fact was that, they were not meant to be. She had dreamed of a fairytale but her fairytale had quickly turned into a nightmare. Dominique pulled herself and steeled herself for what she had to do now.

She stared at him, one final time taking in every little single detail of him from his hurt blue eyes to the way his hair fell when he swept it to the side. Dominique walked over to him and taking a single shaky breath she kissed him on the cheek gently. She could see that this moment pained him as much as it did her.

"I truly loved you Lysander," she stated.

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence then Dominique turned and walked over to the exit. She glanced back at him one final time but she turned and walked out of the room of requirement door, turning her back on her broken fairytale.

**Author Note: This fic was written for renzhie on the next generation forum as part of the next generation drabble tag using the pairing Dominique/Lysander and the prompt is it still not enough?. I would like to thank my beta Aaliyanna's-Seventh Heaven for betaing this fic for me. I hope you enjoyed reading this; a review would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
